Nemesis Omega
'Nemesis Omega Uboya '(December 31st, 1982 - August 9th, 2026) was a Sudanese warlord, arms dealer, drug kingpin, soldier, short-time politician, physician, and military theorist who gained infamy as the founder of the radical Central African Damu Amri (Swahili: Blood Order), the technical precursor to the Africa Consortium. His father Abasi Uboya, a radical militant commander, showed little to no love to the boy or his eleven siblings, and was absent more often than not from the slum they lived in. Despite this, he spent most of the free time he did have with them, introducing them to the world of constant warfare. Nemesis was around arms and armaments since his first days. He had developed ample skills with his own, personalized AK-47 by the age of seven, and by ten he was familiar with an array of battle techniques. Abasi's sons joined him in battle before they reached puberty, and in a two year span, six were killed in the field. Nemesis suffered numerous injuries over the years he fought in his father's guerrilla unit, but also developed a keen taste for war. He was said to have been seen indulging in human blood during this time, although this was never confirmed nor witnessed in subsequent years, and thus is dismissed as a falsehood. Abasi was extremely religious, insisting that devotion to the Lord Jesus Christ would lead to a form of immunity, despite the loss of his own children in battle. Nemesis did not inherit his father's super-zealous Christianity, instead turning his mind to deeper, more ancient mythologies. In July of 1996, Abasi, along with two of his sons and half a dozen of his men, was killed in an attack by a grenade launcher. They were blown to bits, with Nemesis only meters away bearing witness. He was captured by enemy forces, and held for two months, forced to endure horrific forms of torture. He was freed from the camp he was being held in by one of his older brothers. Nemesis grew deeply disturbed following the ultra-violent death of his father and brothers, and the subsequent period of torture. A sack stolen from the enemy camp, believed to contain food, was actually filled with books. Nemesis turned to them for solace, and his immense thirst for knowledge was born. With the help of his remaining family, he made his way to South Africa to pursue a burgeoning interest in the medical sciences. He had to work from the ground up, from nothing. He met Qhonqholotsane Thomas Burger (known as Tom, Thomas or, by close friends, "Kong") in 1999, as both were trying to enroll in the University of Cape Town. Nemesis didn't have a chance, as his educational record was practically nonexistent. Kong, whose wealthy family had ties in powerful places, had strings pulled that allowed Nemesis to enroll, as it was apparent that he did have some natural prowess and could succeed. Nemesis, having little money left to continue supporting himself, is invited by Kong's family to live with them. Patriarch, Mosmodi, took a particular interest in Nemesis due to his troubled past. By 2005, Nemesis and Kong had graduated from Cape Town and took up internships at Nelson Mandela Academic Hospital.